Rutahnma
=Physical Description= The first noticeable aspect of this tauren is the scents that waft from him, hinting at a rustic life style. No doubt the lingering smoky aroma of a campfire mingling with his leathery clothes. These scents of wild breezes and journey embedded upon him foretell this shu'halo as an experianced hunter. Though his musk is not overpowering nor unpleasent. In some sense the smell of his seems comforting, perhaps even animalistic in a way; untamed and free. Misleading to his scent, his appearance is surprisingly well kept. The bit of beard upon his chin is well-groomed and trimmed. Even his hooves, though showing signs of much travel with minute cracks, are clean without a trace of dirt or mar. All in all you'd suppose he is not a bad looking tauren, with his obviously fit form and healthy predator like swagger. Not matted nor tangled his black mane has had various black feathers braided into it. However his eyes may be the most alluring aspect about him. Those amber colored eyes almost hold a faint shimmering glow from whatever light touches them, and give off a sense of deep compassion. As well, they hold the gaze of both someone wary of attack and one on the prowl, recoiled at the ready to pounce upon his prey. =Personality= Like many tauren, Rutah wears a mostly stoic exterior. Though, for those of his family and others who manage to get emotionally close to him they will find that he is warm and kind hearted, compassionate, and moved by the beauty of nature and the good will of others. =History= His tribe of Thunderhorn tauren was attacked by the marauding centaur while he was but a young softhoof. Rutahnma witness the demise of his druidic Mother and was seperated from his father the tribe's Chieftain Marn. Many of the tibe was slaughtered and survivors were scattered in the attack; one of the first of many attacks by the centaur of Desolace on the nomadic tauren tribes of The Barrens. Rutahnma's mother originally from the Shadowhoof tribe of Desolace had thought that she was free of the barbaric centaurs yet sadly had realized that her worst nightmares came to reality the day she died defending her son and frantically searching for Rutahnma's brother Hartaroko during the assault. Rutahnma small, young and alone ran tears streaming from his his far to the east to finally encounter the tribe of Bloodhoof tauren lead by the revered and wise Chief Cairne Bloodhoof were he was taken in as one of their own. Later, more Thunderhorn survivors found their way to the Bloodhoof; amongst them the skilled and knowledgable hunter and uncle to Rutahnma, Holt Thunderhorn, and the eldest of all Thunderhorn, former Chieftain, and Grandfather to Rutahnma, Totorro. Rutahnma grew up along side the son of Chief Cairne's son Baine. Together they were trained in the ways and culture of their people and explored the world around them having their own young adventures. Rutahnma was also learning the skills to master the hunt from his uncle Holt and being given lessons of knowledge from Greatfather Totorro. Over the years more survivors from other tribes came upon the Bloodhoof telling tales of centaur attacks upon their own families. Cheiftain Cairne and the other elders grew more worrisome with each day and the Bloodhoof engaged in skirmishes and attacks in attempts to assist their fellow tauren. Eventually one day scouts came with word to Cairne and his elder council of neverbefore seen 'greenskins' that rode vessels from the sea had landed to the south. Unbeknown to the tauren at the time these 'greenskins' who called themselves orcs would prove to be their greatest comrades against the plight of the centaur and themselves to companions to the orcs and jungle trolls they brought with them in helping them rediscover their shamanistic roots by sharing their own culture. Together the orcs, tauren, and trolls formed a bond. One that would last and play a crucial role in the years to come. (Unfinished) =Stories= A look into Rutah's Pasthttp://www.kirintorroleplay.com/forum/viewtopic.php?f=22&t=223 Category:Hunter Category:Tauren Characters Category:Article stubs Category:Horde Characters